


as long as you're happy

by kyuniverse



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, jukyu is underrated, junew and bbangkyu as besties, mentioned kevin and hwall, one sided bbangkyu, rise jukyu nation, when i say happy ending i meant for jukyu, younghoon is a wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuniverse/pseuds/kyuniverse
Summary: Younghoon regrets pushing Juyeon to Changmin, but it doesn't matter. Juyeon is Changmin's happiness, and seeing Changmin happy makes Younghoon happy too.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 61





	as long as you're happy

Since their trainee days, Younghoon was used to sticking to Changmin like glue. Sweet and friendly Changmin was the first one to reach out to the shy Younghoon when he first arrived at the company. Younghoon is a year older than Changmin, but that doesn't stop him from being friends with him and learning so much from the younger.

Their relationship become closer over the years and before Younghoon even knew it, he became so used hugging and baby-ing the younger whenever he has the chance. Changmin will occasionally cuddle with him as well, clinging into him and sometimes kissing his cheeks. He's not complaining—he likes it. Afterall, he likes him. He likes Changmin. And with all those skinship and closeness, Younghoon thought Changmin also likes him back.

But he thought wrong.

"I said-- Ah!" Changmin shoved his blushing face into his hands.. "This is so embarassing. I like him. I like Juyeon."

"Oh." Younghoon blinked. This wasn't what he was expecting when Changmin dragged him into a room with the reason _"we need to talk"_. As foolish it may seems, he was expecting Changmin to confess. "Why don't you tell him?"

Changmin looks up. "Oh God, no. Juyeon has no time for dating. Confessing to him is another way of making my heart broken."

Seeing Changmin sad makes Younghoon sad too, and an idea struck in his head. "Do you want me to help you?" His heart and mind is against it, but he'd rather see Changmin happy with someone else than seeing Changmin being sad with a broken heart.

"How?"

"Just trust me. I'll be your wingman, alright?" He winked at Changmin, and a wide smile finally returned to Changmin's face, the smile that Younghoon always adores.

Out of all the members, Juyeon is the 4th closest to Younghoon. They were room mates during their trainee days afterall, and they both entered the company almost at the same time. Younghoon always admires Juyeon--not in a romantic way, of course. He always looks up to him in terms of so many things; humor, dancing, cooking, and being caring. It didn't make him insecure, not even once. In fact, it makes Younghoon aspire to be the best version of himself.

But now that he knows that it's Juyeon who's been making Changmin smile brightly with hearts in his eyes, Younghoon can feel the insecurity and jealousy rising in him. He hates how he can never compete with Juyeon in Changmin's heart, because Juyeon beats him in all aspects. He hates how he knows that he already lost without even having the chance to fight.

But does that stop Younghoon from helping Changmin win Juyeon's heart? No. Younghoon's mission is to make his crush happy, no matter how painful it is for him. Changmin's happiness comes first before everything else, including his feelings.

"You're stupid." Chanhee told him one night while everyone else is sleeping. After arriving at the dorms after a day full of practices, Younghoon came to Chanhee to ask him about something. Being Juyeon's bestfriend, Chanhee knows a lot more about Juyeon than Younghoon. Younghoon wants to know what Juyeon's type is, his relationship history, and much more. The blonde boy told him that he won't give Younghoon some information unless he knows the context behind the boy's questions, which leads to Younghoon telling Chanhee everything. Starting from the very beginning. "Why are you pushing someone else into Changmin when you can just push yourself into him instead?"

"I told you, I want to see him happy."

Chanhee raised a brow. "And he's not happy with you?"

"He is, but he'll be a lot happier when he's with someone he really likes romantically! Look, I just need help to make Juyeon notice Changmin, okay? I don't need a fucking lecture."

"You're stupid." Chanhee tells him again, and Younghoon only gave him a stern look. "Fine, let's help you with your little mission."

Making Juyeon notice Changmin and his feelings was rather easy. As the two main dancers of the group, they often arrive early and stay late during dance practices. All Younghoon needs to do is block the other members from entering the practice room as much as possible so that the two can have their alone time, even if it leaves him to teaching the other members himself.

Sometimes, Younghoon will force Kevin to help Changmin in baking chocolates and other sweets that the dancer can give to Juyeon whenever they're alone in the practice room.

He'd even go as far as tell Kevin and Hyunjoon to switch rooms with Juyeon with the excuse that the two help Younghoon in singing some of his lines. If Juyeon thinks that practicing song lines at night at the dorm is weird, then he doesn't show it. He'll just nod and go to the room shared by Kevin, Hyunjoon and Changmin, muttering a _'good luck'_ to Younghoon.

It took him three months and a lot of gimmicks, but Younghoon can see that his hard (physically and emotionally) work is finally paying off. Changmin's bright smile says so. Often times Younghoon will find Juyeon in Changmin's bed, seated beside the younger as they watch videos from famous dance academy channels. 

Sometimes the two will even go out and hang out by themselves without telling him, and Younghoon will only find out after he already searched the whole dorm for his human pillow.

Little by little, Younghoon can feel the distance between him and Changmin. He barely has hours worth of talks with the younger anymore, not when Juyeon is dragging Changmin close to him whenever he has the chance. Changmin, whipped for the other dancer, will just apologise to Younghoon before following Juyeon to God knows where.

There's no more cuddling sessions with Changmin, no more hanging out at the ice cream shop with him. There's no more Changmin to calm him down to sleep whenever he has a bad dream. They barely talk to each other anymore, and all Younghoon can hear about from Changmin's mouth is _Juyeon, Juyeon, Juyeon._

Heck, Changmin can't even thank him properly for everything that he did. He's always pre-occupied with Juyeon, and the _Changmin-Younghoon_ tandem that took Younghoon years to build soon changed into _Changmin-Juyeon_ in the blink of an eye.

Younghoon is lying if he says that he regrets helping Changmin. There will be times where Younghoon will have what ifs. _What if_ Changmin liked him instead of Juyeon? _What if_ he didn't make Juyeon fall for Changmin? _What if_ he just pushed himself to Changmin instead? But he'll brush it off with the thought that Changmin is finally happy. And that's what matters right? Changmin's happiness.

Younghoon knew what he was getting to when he decided to be his crush's wingman. He knew that giving up his feelings for someone else's happy ending will not give him a happily ever after. He knew, but he can't help but still feel... hurt. Heartbroken. 

It took a few months, but one day, Changmin finally walked to the living room where everyone is seated, his small, frail hand holding a big, tanned one.

"Juyeon and I are dating." He announced to the group, and the other members all cheered in happiness. Younghoon copied the other's reactions but anyone can tell that he's just faking it, except Changmin, who is too engrossed in his happiness.

Younghoon may have lost Changmin, his best friend and his crush, but at least Changmin finally has the happy ending that he deserves. And with that, Younghoon can just set aside the pain.

Because seeing Changmin happy also makes Younghoon happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i needed a break from my jukyu and moonjae au, and the result was this lol. not really proud of it, but whatever it's still jukyu. we really need more jukyu fics
> 
> anyway, support the boyz comeback this february.
> 
> hmu if u want at my twitter (@musickyuu) but i suck at talking to people, just letting you know :v


End file.
